


Twisted Desire

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would you go for the one you love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Desire

[](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=685666eb.jpg)

**Twisted Desire**

"I'd love to have that drink now," a husky voice murmured seductively in Karl's ear.

Karl smirked, knowing exactly how that voice had become so hoarse. Those luscious, swollen lips were stretched to their limit around his cock only seconds ago. 

He reached for the glasses of champagne on the nightstand and handed one to Orlando who sipped delicately from the bubbling liquid, swallowing just a little uncomfortably. The cool liquid would be soothing to his sore throat and Karl had plans for that later. 

Allowing another, more generous sip, Karl then removed the glass from Orlando's fingers, watching as some of the champagne spilled over those delicious lips. 

 

With the glasses back on the bedside table, he slowly rolled on top of Orlando, pressing the younger man into the mattress. 

Karl's tongue traced the drops of champagne around Orlando's lips, tasting himself where his release had dribbled down the corner of Orlando's mouth after fucking his throat forcefully. 

His mouth travelled down the long throat, kissing the faded marks softly, a reminder of their encounter a week earlier. 

"Karl?" Orlando's voice was soft, enquiring. 

Karl lifted his head, then shook it. "Nothing." 

"Fuck me, Karl, long and hard and…" Orlando trailed off as Karl straddled his hips and he smiled up at the other man taking hold of Karl's hands.  
"Such strong hands, so capable," he sighed happily. "Now come on, show me what you're made of, Karl. Please fuck me." Orlando rooted around under his pillow and tossed Karl a bottle of lube and a condom. 

Karl put them aside and slid between Orlando's thighs, pushing his legs up, sliding a finger into the shadowy crevice and stroked the puckered opening. 

"Karl, please!" Orlando's legs opened further, longing apparent in his voice. 

Karl grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, swiftly preparing Orlando who was vibrating with need. He put a condom on himself and generously applied the liquid. 

Orlando pulled his legs to his chest, opening himself up entirely for Karl, licking his lips impatiently. "Do it, Karl, do it now," he chanted. 

Karl pressed his cock against Orlando's entrance, past the guardian muscle until it relaxed enough to let him in. He crouched over Orlando, pushing in deeper as Orlando's legs settled around his waist. 

"God, yes, Karl!" Orlando wiggled under him, encouraging him to start moving. 

Karl pulled back and then thrust in hard, making Orlando rock violently. Judging by the moaning sounds this was what he wanted and Karl was only too happy to give it to him. 

Orlando's legs tightened around his waist. "Please Karl, please," he begged shamelessly. 

Karl's hands travelled up Orlando's body, sure of their goal, over his taut belly, gliding across his smooth chest up to vulnerable skin. His eyes never left Orlando's as his hands slid around the slender throat. 

He kept rocking into Orlando's body as his hands slowly increased the pressure around Orlando's throat. 

Sweat was beading on Orlando's forehead as his breath wheezed out of him. His hands came up to his throat then touched Karl's wrists, his body arching and erection bobbing as Karl slowly but surely cut off his oxygen. 

Orlando's eyes started to cloud over and yet his hands never tried to remove Karl's from around his throat. 

Karl increased his thrusting, angling his cock so it brushed Orlando's prostate, while his hands squeezed harder until Orlando's rock hard shaft erupted without being touched. At the same time Karl pushed in deep letting out a groan as he pumped his hips and shot his release in the condom. 

A tiny sound escaped Orlando as his eyes rolled backwards and he passed out, his legs collapsing to the sheets, hands sliding down until they rested against the bed.

Karl carefully pulled out of Orlando's still body and removed the condom. He left the room briefly, then returned with a cloth and started to clean Orlando up, pulling the sheets over the unmoving young man when he was done.  
He took a burgundy bathrobe from a hook and pulled it on, his eyes straying to the bed as he poured himself some champagne. 

 

Karl walked to the little fridge in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle of iced tea. He poured himself some more champagne and made himself comfortable on the bed, checking the younger man every now and then until he finally started to stir. 

"Karl?" Orlando's croaky voice whispered. 

"Here you go." Karl handed him a glass of iced tea. Orlando sipped carefully, coughing a little when the liquid soothed his bruised throat. 

"Are you okay, Orlando?" Karl asked, concerned. 

Orlando just nodded his head as he drank some more. He then leaned over and kissed Karl's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. 

It would take a while before his voice would return after the thorough workout his throat had had that evening. 

After finishing another glass of the cool drink, Orlando started to get dressed, smiling at Karl every now and then. When he finished tying his shoes, he grabbed his jacket from the back of a chair, peering at a very dark corner of the room where it seemed the shadows were moving of their own accord. 

Karl got up from the bed when it appeared Orlando was ready and took the younger man in his arms, kissing him softly on the lips. 

Orlando ruffled Karl's hair and then dug in the back pocket of his jeans. 

"It's alright, Orlando." Karl stopped him from pulling out his wallet. 

Orlando cocked his head with a sigh, then he shrugged. He gave Karl another brief kiss then with one more look at the dark corner, waved at Karl and left the flat. 

 

As soon as the door closed the shadows in the dark corner came to life. An elegantly dressed, blond haired man appeared. He pulled a wallet from the inside pocket of his expensive coat and pulled out a wad of bills. 

"Same as usual, I take it?" he asked before putting his wallet away again. 

Karl nodded. "Same as usual, Sean." He picked up the bills and walked to the nightstand, placing the money out of sight. He lifted the bottle of champagne and a glass. 

"Champagne?" Karl offered the other man. 

Sean shook his head. "No, thank you." He moved towards the door, then turned back to Karl. "Same time next week?" he asked. 

Karl inclined his head. He felt rebellious and didn't reply the way he usually would. "As long as you're paying…" 

Sean, apparently expecting the standard reply, froze. 

"Aye, that I will." He nodded at Karl and left. 

Karl sipped from his champagne thoughtfully, wondering if he would ever be able to figure the two men out.  
He walked to the window and looked down on the street, watched as the door to the sleek black limousine was opened, a slender hand reaching out at Sean as he got inside. 

Karl thoughts strayed, remembering the slender hands, those luscious lips and that wonderful mouth, and he grinned. 

"Same time next week," he reminded himself. "Cheers!"

The End


End file.
